A Second Chance
by Wolfheart1
Summary: A re-make of a story I wrote a long time ago about what would happen if Swi was never killed
1. Prologue

**A Second Chance **

**By: Wolfheart1**

**Prologue **

The sun begins to set on the starry barren landscape as the two figures meet together watching over the setting sun. As they come into a closer distance between one another they exchange a friendly greeting despite their differences.

"Greetings my friend," A gruff voice speaks as the small scruff cat approaches.

"Hello Midnight," He replies to the badger with a slight purr shaking his voice before his tone turns more serious, "We have much to discuss."

With only a nod as a response Midnight lays down with a thud as her large body comes into contact with the earth, "What is it now?"

"In the light of new events it seems that what we once thought to be true is no longer true," The cat replies cryptically but the badger seems to understand his meaning.

"The fate of the clans has changed…" She says simply in a reply and he nods solemnly, "But perhaps we could intervene?" She continues on to suggest.

"This is what we have gathered to discuss," He explains, "The fate of the clans must fall into another's paws in order to insure their survival, but this intervention will change the events of the future so drastically that even we will no longer be able to see the outcome."

Midnight nods "I understand the consequences Rock," She says in response and he bows his head.

"Let's just hope he is up for the task, that he is able to earns his second chance." He says solemnly

"I'm sure he will," She says with a hopeful smile, "The determination of you cats will has never ceased to surprise me and has yet to let me down."

He nods, "It's time to change a destiny."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Blood and cries of pain surround me as agony shoots through my body. I try to move my limbs through the darkness but I can't move through the pain. I can feel a relief open its way for me in the stars… This is the end is all I can think, feel, believe as my mind slips. The last voice I hear is a violent voice, "Pack, pack, kill, kill."_

I wake with a start looking around frantically only to find that I am safe in my nest in the apprentice den. A dream? I think to myself in nervous relief, it was so vivid. I stand to stretch then I feel my neck hair bristle as I look around the den to see it eerily empty and the camp outside completely silent. From the amount of light passing through the brambles of the bush around me I can see that it is still night outside. So where is everyone then?

I freeze as a sudden unfamiliar scent washes over my tongue and a cat I've never seen before steps through the entrance. I gasp at the old cats weathered appearance. Patches of fur are missing from his pelt and scars litter his body. He moves as if he's not used to walking often as he seems to be a bit unsteady on his feet as he steps forward and even though his eyes seemed clear and sightless his eyes met with mine knowingly.

"Swiftpaw," He says with a raspy voice and I blink in surprise at the fact that this stranger knows my name.

"Who are you?" I ask before he could continue my initial fear subsided and replaced with a need to protect my clan as I unsheathe my claws to the intruder, " And what business do you have with my clan."

He purrs slightly in amusement at my hostility, "Put your claws away young one, I mean you no harm, I have come to warn you."

"Warn me?" I reply confused, "Why would you warn me? Wouldn't you want to visit Bluestar, the leader of the clan, instead of an apprentice."

He shakes his head, "Your destiny is greater than you know little one." He says his tone more serious. "If you wish to escape a gruesome fate, heed my warning. Go to snakerocks as soon as you wake, do not delay a moment further."

My eyes widen in alarm, how did this stranger know o my plans to become a warrior? What did he mean by a gruesome fate? My head swims with unanswered questions as the strangers clear gaze bores into my pelt as he waits for some sort of response.

"I know it's a lot to take in" He continues after a long moment of silence, "But the fate of all clans now lies in your paws little one."

With these last words he begins to fade away a starry mist rising around him. I snap out of my confusion and am now filled with a sense of panic. I jump forward in an attempt to catch the elder before he fades away completely.

"Please," I call out after him. "I need to know more, I don't understand what exactly you need me to do!"

"Just so on with you plan as soon as you wake. You'll know what to do." He replies calmly and with that he is gone, leaving me alone in the silent remains of what I thought was my camp but have sense come to the conclusion that it was the setting of a dream.

I wake up much more gently this time compared to when I woke up from the nightmare earlier. I look around the dark den and quickly look outside to see that that the moon was only at its peak. After taking a moment to concern that this time I did wake up for sure I hurry to Brightpaw's side.

The old cat had told me to follow the plan completely and that would mean Brightpaw would still have to come with me.

She blinks at me with fatigue and confion, "Swiftpaw? What are you doing?"

"We have to go Brightpaw," I whisper qquickly a smile now spread across me face.

My previous fear was now replaced with excitement. It was time to discover my destiny.

"_I'm still not sure about this." Rock murmurs worriedly. "He is too young for such a responsibility, he hasn't even earned his warrior name!"_

"_You worry too much Rock," His companion says reassuringly from beside him. "Have faith, he is more than capable."_

"_I hope you are right." _


End file.
